


mind games (until you lose control)

by jenovibez



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Bottom Na Jaemin, M/M, Multi, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, kinda hard dom renjun, kinda soft dom haechan, renjun god complex, renminhyuck sexc times, this is kinda hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovibez/pseuds/jenovibez
Summary: renminhyuck sexc times
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	mind games (until you lose control)

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha
> 
> i finally did it smh

jaemin doesn't see his boyfriends like this that often. 

he lays, tied up on donghyuck's bed, silk blindfold hiding the forms of his boyfriends from him as he gasps for air, feeling one of their hands crawl up his chest and wrap around his throat, constricting like a snake and cutting off his air supply until they finally release him.

he writhes where he lies, feeling the intense gaze from renjun piercing into his skin, burning him from the inside out and making him squirm in discomfort. nevertheless, he can't deny that he loves the feeling. 

someone's hand is placed on his ankle, soothing him a little as a slightly warmer hand begins to drag up his thighs, so close to where he needs it, but it denies him, pressing down on his chest hard and knocking the air out of his lungs. 

that lets him know it's renjun. 

"what's my name, jaemin?"

poison drips from renjun's voice as he slowly pulls down jaemin's blindfold, with the younger boy stuttering for words after his eyes begin to adjust to the sudden influx of light compared to the previous darkness he'd been lying in. 

he looks up to see renjun hovering above him, still fully dressed. the older boy's eyes are dark, and there's an almost evil glint in them, small pupils looking like the slits of a snake's pupils in the lack of light in their dark bedroom. 

he looks down to where another set of hands are waiting, soft and quiet. donghyuck is the opposite to renjun—he's kinder, always checking that jaemin is okay, rather than renjun pushing and pushing jaemin until he's at his limit and begs him to stop. 

donghyuck is smiling slightly at the sight of him and renjun, dark hair falling messily into his eyes and bright smile contrasting the deep shades of red and black filling their shared bedroom as jaemin finally adjusts to the light level. 

then he's snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a slap and the sting of his cheek. _renjun's slapped him._

"i said, what's my name, jaemin?"

renjun says, sly grin long gone and replaced with a scowl, and jaemin shrinks into the mattress, voice catching in his throat as a shaky 'renjun-hyung' escapes his lips, and renjun's scowl deepens. jaemin whimpers—renjun is scary. 

"i'll let you try again, jaemin."

he says, and jaemin hears donghyuck sigh at the foot of the bed. he moves to sit next to jaemin and runs his fingers through his fluffy peach hair. renjun scoffs, sitting down on jaemin's chest. 

"darling, are you still with us?"

he murmurs, and jaemin nods a little, pupils dilating as he locks eyes with donghyuck. renjun looks at him and leans over, and seems to mouth something to him. jaemin can't tell what. 

donghyuck then moves back down, and jaemin feels his hands settling on his hips. his deft fingers undo his pants and soon discard his boxers, but jaemin can't focus on him any longer when renjun slaps him again, leaving another sting on his skin. his cock twitches in donghyuck's hold. 

"jaemin. what's my name."

he demands, and jaemin racks his brain. 

"sir."

he admits quietly, and renjun shakes his head. jaemin whimpers again when renjun raises his hand, but the older boy just laughs maniacally. donghyuck soothes him, warm hand on his calf. 

"call me god, jaemin. i'm your god, aren't i?"

he demands again, and jaemin closes his eyes, nodding as he gulps. renjun is the equivalent of a god to him—perfect, smart, pretty—so he agrees. what else would he do?

"yes."

he breathes out when he opens his eyes, and renjun raises an eyebrow, clearly expecting more. 

"yes, god."

he corrects himself, and renjun nods, a small, sly smirk appearing on his lips. he laughs again when jaemin lets out a whine, hips violently jerking up when donghyuck finally gets his mouth on him. 

"now, tell me what you want your god to do, jaemin. tell me what _you_ want."

he says, and jaemin sucks in a breath. renjun never lets him decide. so he takes his time thinking, and finally opens his mouth when he hears renjun tut under his breath. 

"want you please, god. want hyuckie to fuck me."


End file.
